Dawn
by HanzoSalamander
Summary: A couple lies asleep early in the morning, is it possible to describe in words how wonderful that situation can be?


**I dedicate this translated oneshot to MegaDarkly, for having written The Last One. Originally, it was written in Spanish, but then I found his story and that motivated me to publish it in English, besides that the English-speaker community is more developed. Obviously the translation is not perfect, and maybe you will find an error here and there, but I think I did it well enough so that you can appreciate it and feel the story.**

 **If you like reading with music, i strongly recommend playing "Before The Beginning" by John Frusciante before you start reading. The oneshot was concieved to be read with that song.**

* * *

 **Dawn**

.

.

The morning light passed through the large window that connected the village with the house, both immutable silently. Outside, the light breeze of the wind invaded every street and passageway there could be, and so the leaves gave off of the trees located on the outskirts of Konoha and began their long journey through the interior of the village. They found in their wake some other bird or some villager, to finish beyond what the Hokage Mountain allowed to see.

Inside, absolute peace. The tranquility of a warm home crowned by the slight smile of two people; both in the same bed, both asleep, both embraced...

The blanket unfolded on the pale skin of the woman up to her waist. The curves of her body, from her feet to her neck, erected feminine harmony. Firm legs, sensual waist and gentle breasts. A body of sculptural beauty. And over her delicate back lay the arm of his companion. A face was a breath away from the other. The man, facing the window, the woman, on the chest of the first.

Similar in their occupation, different in their dreams.

For him it had been a night of sleep like any other, even though he was not accustomed to having a woman next to him. The weather, the scent of the air and the sounds from the outside were familiar to him, they were a part of his being.

For her, on the other hand, it was a completely new environment. During most of her life her ears had constantly heard the sound of the rain...

 _"Here it always rains and I hate that... It is as if the whole country is crying... But I'm going to change this situation, and I will protect everyone!"_

She slightly shook her head. The absence of flood had produced a profound impact on her during the night. She had never slept so well, so deeply. Perhaps it was the lack of rain? Or something more? She had woken up a few minutes ago but never opened her eyes, she didn't want to open them. She wanted to lay there, on mutual relaxation.  
The friction of the skins, the tenderness of the environment, the frequency with which his hand rose and descended according to the breath of the young man, the mess of the bed, the legs crossed, her hair scattered... _It was a perfect moment._  
And there they were, feeling each other, enjoying the fact of living, palpitating the present; happiness itself. She clung to him in open honesty, wanting to feel sheltered by the body of a man who protected her, who loved her.  
And her blue hair was scattered on the pillow, and her being surrendered as the woman she was to him. And she had not found more satisfaction in so long. _She wanted it to last forever._

 _===Flashback===_

 _Nagato burst into the room where Yahiko and Konan were talking._

 _"What is it, Nagato" Asked the leader of Akatsuki_

 _"Hanzo ..." He answered without air_

 _"Hanzo? Did he accept our invitation?"_

 _"Yes ... He wants to see us tomorrow. We received a letter from him expressing his willingness to join forces with us."_

 _Konan meditated. It was possible? Would the union of the two factions be finally attained? It seemed that Amegakure was about to know his rebirth. A bad feeling ran through his body ..._

 _===End Flashback===_

Cold run through her body.  
She huddled more against the blonde, looking for the heat.  
And decided to open his eyes.

Her amber orbs went to the window. She gazed at the beautiful view he had of the village, with its many buildings and a clear blue sky. A few seconds later she turned her eyes on the man who was with her. She extended her body to give him a light kiss on the cheek and rested on the pillow again. Drowsiness still lingered in her, but she was awake. She saw the nakedness of both. What had happened last night had been wonderful. They both expressed their love for each other.

She moved one of his legs to stand on top of his lover, leaning her body against his. The strands of her blue hair fell lightly over the face of the shinobi; little by little he opened his eyes.

"... Konan?" He put his hands on the woman's waist.

"Naruto ..."

She rested her elbows on the pillow, both of them facing each other, looking directly into each other's eyes. And Konan extended his mouth to find resistance in Naruto's, sealing the first kiss of the morning. Among the scent of their skins, they added their tongues to the act. Their hands trailed the other's body in tender caresses that gradually grew up in intensity. He buried one of his hands in the depth of her hair. He slowly stroked the depth of her hair as they kissed as if their mouths were full of flowers or fishes. They consolidated the moment with an immobile kiss, with a heavy air that came and went, of alive movements, of dark fragrance.

Drowned in a brief simultaneous suck of breath they parted their mouths. They looked at each other again.  
 _Love._

"Do you want me to bring breakfast?" The young man said. A smile appeared on the woman's face.

"You already know me ..."

Minutes later the couple sat on the edge of the bed, watching the village through the large window. Each held a cup of tea in his hands and wrapped themselves in a shared blanket. The sun rose over the horizon.

It had been a perfect night.


End file.
